1. Field
The present invention relates generally to hemostat devices. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention concern a hemostatic compression system to gain hemostasis of an arterial access site while maintaining patency of the accessed artery.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Vascular intervention procedures have long been performed by accessing the femoral artery. However, access of the radial artery has become accepted as an alternative to femoral artery intervention. For instance, it has been found that intervention of the radial artery reduces costs and potential complications when compared to femoral artery invention. Following the intervention, hemostasis of the access site is achieved by applying a hemostasis compression band to the site or by applying manual pressure to the site.
However, certain deficiencies exist with respect to conventional devices for gaining hemostasis of an arterial access site, including those used to provide hemostasis of a radial access site. For instance, conventional hemostasis devices (including compression bands), while being able to provide the necessary pressure to achieve hemostasis, are known to collapse the radial artery when applying pressure. It is also known that the radial artery can be occluded if the artery is either partly or completely collapsed. Occlusion of the radial artery can restrict adequate blood supply to the hand, causing complications such as pain and numbness in the hand.